


Where I belong

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Other, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Welp another day another challengeA delicious one this time an ice cream flavour oneI chose caramel which gave me luna so I decided to do this sweet little story about luna getting sorted into ravenclaw





	Where I belong

Luna smiles as she excitedly follows the other first years into the great hall, the altercation between the harry potter and the pure blood malfoy long forgotten in her mind 

It was beautiful and she could barely keep from gasping as she glanced around. She found it hard to keep her pace with the other students as she took in every inch of her school and partial new home

It was every bit as beautiful as her father had described to her and even more so, even her amazing father couldn't capture the beauty that was the great hall in words. The candles sparkled like her eyes, the ceiling shone with thousands of magical stars and promises of what she would learn in her time there. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell upon the proud banners hanging above the great tables and she zoned in on the brilliant blue so familiar to her 

Her family's tradition was in ravenclaw much like the malfoy's being slytherins, the blacks being slytherins or the weasly's being gryffindors. Her father had told her as much but he had also said he'd be proud no matter what house she belonged to and she knew he would be yet her eyes kept drawing back to the brilliant blue 

The magnificent bird that was depicted on the banner seemed to call to her and she blinked when her name was called. She hadn't even noticed that there were only a few people left 

Slowly she walked up the few stairs and smiled softly with excitement, she took note of the weasly's and harry potter now at the gryffindor table and the malfoy boy sitting at the Slytherin table, so far it seemed tradition had won. She had been in her head what seemed like hours but only a second when she heard the hat deliberating above her 

Smiling she swung her feet as she waiting surprisingly not nervous at all, her heart knew where she belonged the second she saw the banner and the hat confirmed this when it shouted ravenclaw only moments later 

Luna had no clue this had all happened in a matter of seconds, almost as fast as the malfoy boy himself had claimed his rightful seat did she claim hers. No luna hadn't even realised, she had been to captivated by the bird in her own mind to notice 

With a smile she took her seat in blue at her rightful table and greeted the ravenclaws who were now her house and soon to be her family


End file.
